Benutzer Diskussion:Jango
Dies ist die Benutzer Diskussion von Jango Herzlich Willkommen. Wer Kritik äußern will mit dem geschieht folgendes 950px Nee war nur Spaß Kritik (wenn berechtigt ist herzlich Willkommen) Fragen natürlich auch ;) danke THX Jango Boba 18:21, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) jo is doch selbstverständlich cooles Bild oder Jango 18:22, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :jau mal sehen ob sich davon jemand abschrecken lässt Boba 18:23, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::ich hoff doch nee quatsch aber mal im ernst Kritik ist hier recht herzlich Willkommen sofern sie von Leuten verfasst wird denen ich auch antworten kann ohne das der Fall besteht das es plötzlich ein anderer sein könnte Jango 18:25, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) WAAAAS? Du willst MEIN 7. Sky Corps für deine Racheakte einsetzen? :-) Cody 19:41, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) hehe ihr gehört mir nein spass beiseite irgendwer muss mich doch verteidigen Jango 00:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Jango da kann ich dir mit MEINEM 327. Corps helfen! Allerdings must uns gegn die KUS unterstützen. Bly 10:57, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Muhahaha ihr seid meine Klone ich muss euch nicht unterstützen außerdem bin ich nit auf eurer Seite Jango 11:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also Jango da muss ich sagen: Jeder ist käuflich! Bly 18:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich nit der der mir den Auftrag erteilt hat bei dem bleibe ich auch Jango 18:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Wann wollen wir unseren Artikel schreiben? Bly 18:45, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) GEdulde dich noch ein wenig schau dir mal meinen neuesten an Klon-Scharfschützen wie findeste den ich finde diese dämmliche Buch nirgends arrgh und mein Battlefront ist auch tot sag bist du dir sicher das es ein Blaster ist kann es sich nicht dabei um den Raketenwerfer handeln? Jango 18:49, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ganz gut allerdings muss ich sagen, die Scharfschützen sehen immer unterschiedlichaus (die Rüstung kann ganz verschieden sein) und Grivous würde niemals auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen und die Klone niedermetzel. Das Buch gibt es bei Amazon (einfach STar Wars eintippen). Wir können auch einen Artikel über Kloneinheiten schreiben. Bly 07:45, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke ich hab ja nit behauptet das sie alle gleichaussehen oder etwa doch und das ist nur ein Bild zur veranschaulichung es gibt kaum welche über die Klon-Scharfschützen die verwertbar aind Jango 14:50, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jango fi und Sev sind Commandos! Wenn der Feind nah an die beiden herankommt ist das egal den die haben ja den DC-17. Die Scharschützen waren ja, wie du geschrieben hast, immer in zweiter Reihe oder noch weiter hinten, also ist der Fall das sie in extreme Gefahr greaten nur durch feindliche Scharfschützen gegeben. Du solltest noch das mit hin schreiben. Bly 12:38, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich zweifle das nicht an bei den Commandos das die keine Probleme haben wen der feind zu nahe kommt denen ist das vielleicht sogar zur abwechslung lieber keine Ahnung aber feinde könen immer durch die Flanken oder weniger geschützte Beeiche durchbrechen oder von hinten kommen dann sind sie auch eine Gefahr für die Scharfschützen oder nicht Jango 12:42, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also Jango schreibst du das oder nicht? Wieso meldet sich Boba eigendlich nicht? Wollen wir einen Artikel über die Klonkrieger z.B. 91. Corps, die Soldaten näher beschreiben. Bly 14:02, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss nicht du kannst es ja auch schreiben, was mit Boba ist keine Ahnung der ist gestern irgendwohin und is noch nicht wieder da hm ja nur kenne ich die gar nicht hab mir das Kompendium bestellt das sollte morgen ankommen ist das das buch was du meintest? Jango 14:11, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es gibt zwei Kompendium Bücher; 1 Die Risszeichnungen; 2 Die Enzoklopedy. Wieso meldet Boba sich nicht? Bly 12:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab die enzyklopädie Boba meldet sich nit weil er nicht da isr Jango 14:20, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sag mal wann wollen wir den Artikel schreiben? Wo ist denn Boba? Bly 18:41, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST)PS: Ein Witz Wie viele Sturmtruppen bracht man um eine Leuchtröhre zu wechseln? Antwort: Zwei, denn der eine wechselt die Leuchte und der andere erschießt den ersten und heimst die Lorbeeren ein. Hallo Jango melde dich! Wie war der Witzt? Bly 15:25, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) WUOAHAHAHHAHOHOHOHUHUHUhahaha..... Cody 18:49, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kennt ihr den mit den 2 Mandalorianern aus KotOR? Kyle22 19:33, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Link Hallo Jango du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite unter geschriebene Artikel [VSY nicht richtig verlinkt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:19, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh wat danke du Heiliger ;) Jango 12:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Geändert und für gut befunden Jango 12:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:21, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja siichaa danke Jupp ;)Jango 14:22, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango: Kannst du das Problem bei Dass Jennir übernehmen? Benutzerseite Hi Jango! Nett, dass du mich zu deinen Freunden aufgenommen hast! Was meinst du mit "nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen"? Heißt das Apathie oder eher Coolness? ;-) Würd' mich interessieren. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:56, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :du bis doch Kyle und der is Cool was heist Apathie das wort kenn ich nit Jango Disku 19:06, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ach so... Also, Apathie bedeutet, dass einer sich deshalb nich aus der Ruhe bringen lässt, weil er vor sich hin dämmert. (gr. a + pathos > nicht fühlend, einfach, nicht? ;-) Ich hab einfach die beiden Extreme in die Frage geschrieben, um zu sehen, was genau du von mir hältst (Verhalten, Arbeit, Kommentare, etc.) Mal sehen, ob mich irgendjemand sonst auf der Liste hat... :-P Kyle22 19:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::aha jetzt ist es klar danke ;) Jango Disku 19:14, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Was bedeutet das Disku in deiner Unterschrift? Das führt nirgendwo hin, oder? Kyle22 19:17, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh S***! Wir sind ja schon auf deiner Disku.. Sorry! Kyle22 19:18, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Hehe kein Problem kann ja mal passieren ich Glaub Yoda41 ist gerade nicht da ich könnte dir es kurz erklären das Leute rausschmeissen ok? Jango Disku 19:21, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay, schieß los! Hey, nicht mit dem Westar-Blaster! Die Antwort mein ich! Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:24, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und vielleicht kannst du mir auch gleich erklären, warum sich manche "...on wheels" nennen, ja? Kyle22 19:52, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :He schon klar ;) also die Leute können nicht so einfach "rausgeschmissen" werden (obwohl eigentlich schon siehe Punkt sperren ) zu erst einmal muss klar sein das dieser "Benutzer" ganz klar nichts gutes zur Jedipedia beitragen will (z.B Vandalismus) dann wird die Ip oder der Account gesperrt:was das genau heisst weiss ich allerdings nicht genau, jedenfalls hat die IP dann keinen Zugriff mehr auf bearbeiten und so. zum Thema ""on whells" oder zu Deutsch "auf Rädern" das sind alles Vandalen Accounts, die als die Jedipedia noch in der Entstehung war also die ersten Monate, sich damit beschäftigten alle Artikel zu Verschieben (damals durfte das noch jeder) ein Beispiel dafür ist zum das der Artikel Jango Fett nach Jango Fett auf Rädern verschoben wurde ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen aber sie bei noch mehr fragen zu diesem Thema am besten einen der Admins wie Premia zu rate Jango 20:00, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Danke! Ich glaub, ich weiß, wie's funktioniert: Bevor du infos vom Server holen kannst, gibt dein PC die IP an und erhält dann eine Antwort vom Server. Dann kann man, wenn der Server nicht so eingestellt ist, dass er der IP "wasweißich" keine Daten preisgibt, die Seite öffnen. ::Aber wieso stehen die "on wheels"-Leute immer noch in der Rangliste? Kyle22 20:07, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Die stehen da noch immer weil man Accounts respehtive Benutzer nicht löschen kann, jedoch kann man sie mit einem Update von dem mal Premia gesagt hat umbennen damit das nicht mehr so wüst aussieht, also was bedeutet wenn sich nicht mehr User die es guten meinen mit der Jedipedia und kräftigen ihr wissen beitragen dann werdenimmer diese On Wheels profile in der Statistik auf geführt (Also sie werden immer drin sein nur dann halt nicht mher in Yoda41 Top 50) Jango 20:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zusatz beim Namen Hallo Jango, ich möchte dich bitten den Zusatz bei deinem Namen (das hochgestellte Disku) zu entfernen. Ein Zusatz ist nämlich ausschließlich den Administratoren vorbehalten. Danke. Premia Admin 19:27, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ist doch eigentlich ne gute Idee, so kann ihm jeder sofort was auf seine Disku schreiben, wenn's nicht da hingehört, wo Jango unterschrieben hat. Aber prinzipiell hast du natürlich auch recht, Premia! Kyle22 19:31, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also soweit ich weiss hat mein Bruder vorher Little Ani gefragt Boba 19:32, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hei moment mal Premia ich hab extra Little Ani im ICQ gefragt ob ich das darf und der hat gesagt ich darf das tun solange ich keine Bunte Schrift oder Bilder oder dergleichen enthält auserdem ist das nur eine Vrlinkung zu meiner Diskussionseite Jango 19:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) (habs jetzt erstmal entfernt bis das geklärt ist) :Wie gesagt, ich finds gut. Fragt doch mal die anderen Admins! Kyle22 19:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Wir besprechen das nun intern und werden die Regelung anschließend vortragen. Bis dann. Premia Admin 21:29, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hä wie intern unter den Admins oder wie. Auf jeden fall war es doch recht nützlich ist aber auch nicht schlimm wenn nix daraus wird Mfg Jango 21:32, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. ich hab dich dich im ICQ geaddet vielleicht schaust du mal vorbei dann gehts auch schneller mit solchen Dingen hier Hallo ner'vod! Was wird aus unserem Artikel? Ret Bly 09:51, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Babel Hallo Jango kannst du das bei meinen Babel auch so machen wie beim Der Heilige Klingone? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:50, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) @Heiliger Klingone Klar mach ich gerne @ Bly ich habe dir doch mal meine E-mail mitgeteilt schreib mir denn Artikel und ich lese ihnmir durch und ergänze was ich weiss und korriegirere falls nötig Jango 20:18, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:22, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango! Was ist mit unserem Artikel? Wie findest du das Kompendium? Ret Bly 11:31, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss ja jetzt nicht ob du das liest was ich schreibe aber wie du siehst habe ich dir gesagt das du ihn mir mal per e-mail schicken sollst , das was du weisst ich gibt dann meinen Senf dazu und schick ihn dir wieder Jango 11:34, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST)